Son-Koru
Backstory/Info Son-Koru's story takes place 5 years after a Hero's Legacy. He is the great-great-grandson of Son-Goten. Koru is 15 years of age and is also the cousin to Goku Jr. Koru was born on March 8th Age 880. Android 18 cares for Koru and is a bit of a "mother" to Koru so to speak and also helped Master Roshi train him once he was 6 years old. While developing in the womb, Koru managed to get lucky and had very strong saiyan blood. Koru also tends to live at Kame House during the summer. Koru has depression and anxiety but he is still care free nonetheless, he knows what times to be serious but he still has fun but sometimes he will have very depressing time periods. Koru goes on to train with King Kai in order to protect the world from a danger that is heading his way! King Kai hopes that he will be able to open the power that lays in Koru. It is still unclear as to what power King Kai is referring to. Koru goes on to unlock his saiyan form after witnessing the death of someone close to him. Appearance Koru has black hair with 2 bangs and a bit of spiky hair in the back. He also has a tail. (Koru with a modified version of the Kai clothing on) --------> Koru usually would train in "rags" as King Kai calls them. But while training with King Kai, he was generous enough to give him a set of Ultimate Turtle Hermit clothing to make Koru feel at home. But it was modified. It fit Koru's color scheme. Dark gray top, black undershirt with black pants. And the 4 star ball that rests on the stash as the two strips dangle from beneath the ball. The shoes are the same as the average turtle hermit shoes but it runs with a white line down the center of it and the rest is in black while the bottom sole is a dark gray. The back of the top has quite a few designs. The top is also laced with white. Techniques ' ' Genki-kame: A mixture between the super Kamehame wave and the power of the Genki-dama. Starts off looking like a ordinary Genki-orb in both hands, arms are rotated in front of the user, hands come together like a standard Kame, both orbs fuse together, the air starts to pick up and swirls into the (now one) orb, then is launched out into a beam with a bit of a fiery effect. It gathers energy from living organisms and nature but also uses some energy from the users ancestors. Genki-orb: Pretty much is just the blue ki attack that the Unknown Martial Artist (2) uses in the Dragon Ball Online cinematic trailer against the Namekian at the WMAT. It is like the Genki-dama but is a hand held version of it (kinda like a rasengan) and isn't as strong. It has a fiery effect on it (which is where the fiery effect comes from in the Genki-kame). It isn't gathered by the trees, nature and such, instead it comes from little amounts of power from the ancestors of the user. It is usually rammed into parts of the torso on the users opponent but can also be launched out of their hand if wanted. However, if launched it will lose some of it's strength since it is no longer a part of the user and the energy has been cut off. A good thing of this is that if launched it will have increased accuracy, a higher chance of hitting the target. Ascension Rush: A deadly rush that delivers a hard punch to the gut of the enemy that sends them flying upwards, the opponent is then slammed towards the ground but the user dashes down to knee the enemy back into the air where they will then be hit with a high speed combination of kicks and jabs, the target is then hit back to the ground where they will be blasted away by a blast of air Ascension Shield: A ki shield that appears from the forearm and manages to cover the user from the waist up. Kamehameha Super Kamehameha Angry Kamehameha Destructo Disk Transformations Kaioken Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 4 Super Saiyan Ascension Major Battles Koru vs Powfu - won (More to come..) Appearances ''' He is the main star in the ''Dragon Ball Genki' story (which I myself am making).